The purpose of this study is to determine if the disease-free survival in patient's with newly diagnosed untreated non-metastatic osteogenic sarcoma of the extremities can be improved by utilizing preoperative chemotherapy. The optimal treatment for the individual patient will be determined by observing the histologic response of the primary tumor.